monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Fatalis
Fatalis is the end-game Large Monster for Monster Hunter. He could only be fought online in the original Monster Hunter. The setting is at night in Castle Schrade. He is one of the three Elder Dragons in the original Monster Hunter, the others being Lao Shan-Lung and Kirin. The first of the Fatalis brethren. In-Game Description }} Notes *To unlock Fatalis, in Monster Hunter, all online quests from 1* to 6* have to be completed and it is believed that 100 large monster kills was also needed. **For Monster Hunter Freedom 2, undertake all Training School Battle Training quests, 1 weapon per creature in the special quests, and 1 weapon per creature in the group quests(which can be beaten solo), then unlock HR6, and speak to the 2nd Guild Lady to accept the quest. **In Monster Hunter Freedom Unite, players simply have to complete each solo Battle Training Quest monster once, with any weapon. ***For the G-Level Fatalis, you have to complete one of each G Training Quest with any weapons. *Fatalis can no longer be fought in the original Monster Hunter because it was online only, and the server was shut down. *Fatalis is taken from "fata", Latin for destiny, or fate. Its original name in Japanese version is Mirabilis, which is Latin for miraculous. *Fatalis is immune to any traps or hand thrown bombs (Flash Bombs, Sonic Bombs, etc.), although Barrel Bombs affect it, and it can be put to sleep, paralyzed or poisoned. *If enough damage is done to Fatalis it will be in rage until it dies. *When it's doing its Snap and Drag attack getting into contact with ANY of its body part (including the long tail) will result in high damage/death. *Shooting it with the Ballista,cannon, or any other projectile when it is flying can cause it to fall. *The face/head is the weakest part of Fatalis. *One can lure the Fatalis to move towards the courtyard by ground instead of air, which will then cause the gate to fall on it, inflicting damage and giving hunters some time to attack fiercely. *It will flee three times (after or on 25 min. for each quest) and the fourth time is often the killing quest. *Fatalis can be carved nine times, 3 times on the lower body, 3 times on the upper body and 3 times on the head. *Fatalis returns revamped in Monster Hunter 4. Changes in Monster Hunter 4 *Fatalis is unlocked upon reaching HR70 *Fatalis is fought in front of the gate of Castle Schrade. *Fatalis has two new attacks reminiscent of the fire dragons Teostra and Lunastra. It now has a flame breath attack with extended range compared to the fire dragons'. It also can release reactive powder around its general vicinity and ignite it, causing a large explosion to occur. *Its health has been reduced from previous iterations to compensate, though it will still flee after a certain threshold of time and damage is surpassed. *Fatalis' head may be ridden in the manner of most other monsters backs. MHFU Armor Skills - Dragon Series Category:Monsters Category:Fire Element Monsters Category:Elder Dragons Category:Dragon Element Monsters